Us Against the World
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Nate/Caitlyn. Sometimes it seemed like it was just the two of them up against the entire world.


** This is based on another cute song, sung by Katelyn Tarver and Mitchell Musso. Don't ask me who the girl is, I have no idea whatsoever. I only know the name because it's on the cd case. Lol**

** Good song, though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Mitchell Musso's song.**

* * *

_Do you ever feel_

_Like me_

_Yeah, the walls are closing in_

_Between, just breathe_

_(With me)_

Nate paced in his room, anxious for the day to just be over. Finally, he would be able to see Caitlyn the next day. He'd been so relieved that tour was over, thinking that would mean a lot more time to spend with her.

Oh, how wrong that expectation had been. Already, their next tour was due to start soon and he'd spent so much of his off time in the studio that he barely had time to breathe, let alone see Caitlyn for more than a few minutes a couple times.

_I wait every single moment of every day_

_Just to see your face_

_Why can't they let us be?_

_Yeah_

Every day ended the same for him. He'd get out of the studio and take a refreshing breathe of the air outside, feeling finally free. Nate loved his work, but it was always a relief to be finished for the day.

Fate wasn't on his side, though, for as soon as he let his mind wander to the thought of finally getting to see Caitlyn's bright face that night-at least for a little while-his hope was often crushed.

After calling Caitlyn's house, Nate tossed his cell phone onto the passenger seat next to him. Shane and Jason had plans with people, why could he never seem to call Caitlyn on a free night?

Her mom always seemed to say the same thing, "Caitlyn isn't here tonight."

_Oh, oh whoa, uh whoa_

_It's us against the world_

_Oh, oh whoa, oh whoa_

_It's us against the world_

Nate felt like he was wrestling with the entire world just to have a phone conversation with Caitlyn. Why even bother asking her to be his girlfriend and wait for him while he was on tour if the world seemed against them even being simple friends?

_I'll never let you go_

_C'mon let's run away_

_Just take me by the hand_

_And we will make it_

"Finally." Nate muttered when Caitlyn's voice came over the house phone the one time her mother didn't answer. She spoke before he had the chance.

"Finally, what?" her tone was skeptical, "Shouldn't I be the one saying that? You're the one who never seems to have a free evening. Whenever we talk you're at the studio on lunch break."

"What are you talking about, Cait?" Nate asked confusedly, "I call practically ever couple of nights to see if you can hang, but you're always out." Probably with some guy, but he didn't voice the thought, afraid to reveal his jealousy.

"I'm never out." She stated slowly, "…My mom says I am?"

"Every time."

_Oh, oh whoa, oh whoa_

_It's us against the world_

The next time Nate called, her mother answered again and informed him Caitlyn was out, again. With annoyance hinting in his voice, he said a polite thank you and hung up the phone, wondering what Mrs. Gellar held against him. She lied so he wouldn't talk to Caitlyn.

_Ask me once_

_And I'll leave_

_Everything for you_

_Just say the word_

_You'll see_

Caitlyn felt the cool air brush against her face as she leaned against the car she knew to be Nate's. Her mom wouldn't win this one. Just as she expected, Nate's tired figure was headed straight toward her, cell phone in hand.

"She told the truth tonight." She spoke up, knowing Nate had probably just called the house and asked for her-just to be denied yet again.

"Caity?" the smile and surprise was audible in his tone as he reached the car, standing in front of her.

"If I had known there was this problem, I'd be out here ever night." She shrugged, blushing at her words. He didn't need to know how desperate she had been feeling to see him, heart broken that he had never called-or her mother never bothered to inform her of the calls.

"I thought maybe you didn't have time…" Nate half shrugged, avoiding her eyes, "Or had other things to do-other people to be with."

"I'd leave everything for you," Caitlyn informed him casually, wishing the words didn't sound quite so cheesy. She hadn't meant it in a romantic kind of way…not purposely anyways, "Just say the word, Nathaniel, and I'm here."

_You'll see with me_

_I wait every single moment of every day_

_Just to see your face_

_Why can't they let us be?_

_Yeah_

"What do you mean you can't get away?" Caitlyn demanded in annoyance. It was Nate's last day before tour and she'd called his cell phone to see if they could see each other one more time.

"He won't let me out early…" Nate mumbled, referring to his producer who was determined to finish this on track before tour began. As much as Nate liked the idea of getting that much accomplished before leaving tomorrow, he'd much rather see Caitlyn. They could always catch up on recording on the road.

_Oh, oh whoa, oh whoa_

_It's us against the world_

_Oh, oh whoa, oh whoa_

_It's us against the world_

"Is it just me, or does everything seem to be against us?" Caitlyn asked in irritation, "Or are you just trying to tell me something? If you don't wanna be my friend anymore, just say so."

"No, no-Cait, it's not like that, I swear." He rushed to assure her, knowing he needed to get off the phone soon by the stern looks he was receiving at his over long break for a telephone call.

_I'll never let you go_

_C'mon let's run away_

_Just take me by the hand_

_And we will make it_

Her feet were propped up on the dash, and Caitlyn groggily glanced at her watch to see the time. Nate had left his car unlocked this time, so she had situated herself comfortably in the passenger seat, dozing off now and then. It was getting late-almost eleven. Didn't Nate need to get some sleep before leaving early the next morning?

The sound of the car door opening and Nate sliding into the driver's seat made Caitlyn jump. She smiled to herself before speaking, "Since you have no backbone, I figured I'd make the effort over here."

Nate had jumped at the sound of her voice, too tired to realize someone was seated in the dark car with him. That, and the pouring rain was so loud and distracting. He had just been mumbling a complaint about the weather to himself.

"I'm glad you're here, Caity, I wanted to talk to you about something…" Nate whispered, slipping his hand over to cover hers. Caitlyn felt her stomach do a flip flop at the touch and let her feet fall from the dashboard with a thump.

_Oh, oh whoa, oh whoa_

_It's us against the world_

The next few moments, Caitlyn was feeling the shock at Nate's confession of his feelings for her. He wanted her to be his girl and wait for him while he was gone? She had given up hope on hearing those words from him.

"I know it feels like it's us against the world, but…" Nate sighed, nerves acting up at her silence, "…Am I being stupid?"

_Yeah, we're racing_

_Far away from here_

_Yeah, we'll make it_

_And we'll get there_

Caitlyn couldn't help it. She leaned over to him and pecked him on the lips, making him speechless. The moment she figured she'd acted too quickly, Nate hand reached up to stroke her cheek.

_Yeah, we're racing_

_(racing, racing)_

_Far away from here_

_Yeah, we'll make it_

_(yeah, we'll make it)_

Having him look into her eyes that way seemed to take her far away from where they were. A parting was approaching them bright and early the next morning, but Caitlyn was satisfied, knowing Nate was hers now.

_And we'll get there_

"You should get home and get some sleep for tomorrow." She murmured, feeling him pressing his cheek to hers a moment before sighing in silent agreement.

_Oh, oh whoa, oh whoa_

_It's us against the world_

_Oh, oh whoa, oh whoa_

_It's us against the world_

The tour was rough. Harder than it was to get around Mrs. Gellar. Harder than finding time around recording. Being states away from each other was the thing that weighed on them both so heavily. Contradicting schedules made everything worse. Months went by without seeing each other and Caitlyn was afraid they would break under the pressure.

_I'll never let you go_

_C'mon let's run away_

_Just take me by the hand_

_And we will make it_

"People don't want us together." Caitlyn stated bluntly into the phone when Nate called that night. There was a silence and she knew he was taking in her worse carefully, considering what she was saying.

"What makes you say that?" he asked softly after a moment.

"My mom, for starters. Well, you know what she thinks. It seems like your parents don't really care, either. And as for your fans, they hate me. The media makes you look far superior to me, too."

_Oh, oh whoa, oh whoa_

_It's us against the world_

"Caity, there's something I gotta tell you." Nate stated suddenly seriously and Caitlyn felt her stomach tie itself in a knot. Oh, no. Was he going to break up with her now? She had been afraid this inevitable conversation would result in that…

"Nate, please don't-"

"I love you." He stated seriously.

_Oh, oh whoa, oh whoa_

_It's us against the world_

"What?" Caitlyn coughed, choking on air and shock, "I mean, I heard you but…_what_?"

"Don't you…" Nate's words faded into a sigh, "I-I'm sorry, Caity, I guess…high hopes…you know, I was hoping-wishing actually…but it's fine. Just forget it."

"I love you, too, Nathaniel." Caitlyn murmured honestly, hearing only silence before Nate's cheering.

_Oh, oh whoa, oh whoa_

_It's us against the world_

"As long as we're on a team, we'll get past all this." Nate murmured a moment later, "If it's us against the world…we'll win."

**Ta-da! Semi Naitlyn, but more focusing on Caitlyn.**

** Reviews would be loved!**


End file.
